The World We Know
by XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX
Summary: Slight X-over between King Arthur and Gladiator. 3 girls are sent back in time to follow their 'destinies'. How will they influence the lives of the knights. TristanOC LancelotOC GawainOC.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi guys! I've been re-reading all of my work for this fic and I thought I would re-edit. I won't be doing any new updates for it until I have finished editing it. Sorry for the loooong wait. If any of you have some suggestions that you think you might like to see a bit later, feel free to submit them and I take a look! Any way, here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: The characters of King Arthur do not belong to me. However the OCs are of my own creation. =)**

Chapter 1

2008

Jasmine Matthew's brushed dark brown hair out of her face as she looked up at the sky. She had just finished her martial arts and weaponry practice with her two friends Stephanie Fletcher (or Steph) and Felicity Scully (or Flick). She smiled as she felt herself relax under the suns warm rays. She looked behind her as she heard her two friends walk out of the building talking about their latest training session.

"That has got to be the best we've ever worked today!" Said a very enthusiastic Flick, as she through her bag down and did a cartwheel. She was always laughing and smiling. No matter what she did, she always had a smile on her face. She picked her bag up and ran up to Jasmine, jumping in the air, clicking her heels together as she did, her long mousy brown hair bouncing away behind her.

Jasmine smiled slightly at her friend. "I suppose your right. We did do well today." Jasmine was the silent one out of the three. She always sat back and observed the things that went on around her. However, she usually had a smile on her face as she watched her friends laughing and joking around with each other. Jasmine used to be just like them, but after losing her father she changed. She'd lost her mother when she was very young and her father tried to bring up as best he could. However two years ago, he finally decided he could no longer cope and took is own life. After that she became quiet and stopped going out with her friends.

"Hey Jas? Flick and I are going our tonight. Are you going to grace with your presence?" Said Steph as she walked up beside her, her ash blond hair blowing in her her face because of a light gust of wind.

"You already know the answer to that one Steph."

"Yeah. I suppose so. Oh well. I guess I was kinda hoping you would come. But don't worry. I won't force you to."

Jasmine smiled at her friend sincerity and began to walk in the direction of her house, with her friends following close behind. She was thinking about what her friend said when she began to feel light, warm and dizzy all at once. She came to a halt, hoping she could stop the world from spinning beneath her feet. Her friends carried on a few paces in front of her and stopped.

"Jas? Are you OK? You don't look so good." Said Flick in concern. They began moving towards her when a bright light appeared from nowhere and blinded them both. When they opened their eyes, Jasmine was gone.

"Jasmine? Where are you? JASMINE?"

That was the last thing that Steph said before everything went black.

442 AD

Jasmine felt herself drop and she felt a cold and hard floor beneath her. She groaned and slowly opened her eye, moving her right hand away from her slightly so she could lift herself up. As she did she felt something underneath it. Her eyes widened as she realised she was touching a foot. As she looked up she took in the features of an elderly man dressed in elegant white and red robes looking down at her, with both a look of amusement and shock on his face.

She jumped up onto her knees and looked around. She soon looked at a young man with dark hair dressed in Armour and a blank expression. She gasped and crawled back until she hit a wall.

"Do not be frightened child. We will not hurt you. I am Casar Marcus Aurelius and this is General Maximus Decimus Maridius. Please, come and join us over in the seating area. We have much to discuss." Jasmine simply looked at the Caesar in fright and shock, trying to determine if it was safe to trust him or not. Finally she stood up and walked over to where he and the general had just taken a seat. She stood looking around in wonderment until she finally looked over at them. Aurelius and the General each had a small smile on the faces as they watched her run delicate fingers over a ceramic jug.

"Please, take a seat, child. We have much to talk about." He waited until she sat down to continue. "Three weeks ago, I had a most unforgettable dream. In my dream I was visited by a woman dressed in white with long flowing blond hair. I asked her if she was an Angel of our Saviour, but she said no and that she was something else entirely. She told me that she was a Dimension Shifter of some sort and that in three weeks time she would send a young woman from the year 2008 to our time. When asked why, she merely stated that it was the wish of the Gods that she was to come to our time. Well my dear, the time has come and you are the young woman that she spoke of."

Jasmine sat there in shock after hearing what she was told. She leaned forward in her seat rubbing her temples, trying to get her head around what was just said.

"I can see that your having trouble taking this in. I struggled with it myself for many days. I was very worrisome when she said Gods rather than God. She assured me that although I am a follower of the Christian, the Gods of history were still very strong in the minds of many."

Jasmine rubbed her hands over her face before she stood up and began to pace behind the chair. "I can't believe it. Why the hell do these things aways happen to me? Well I suppose there's nothing I can do about it? What's going to happen now then?"

"Well that's why Maximus is here. We were just discussing what you are going to say to every one you meet. You will be staying with Maximus and his family uh..."

As she sat down again, Jasmine looked at him momentarily till she realised he was asking for her name. "Oh. Jasmine, my name's Jasmine."

"Jasmine. You will staying with Maximus under the alias Rosita Meridius. Everyone will think you are his younger sister who has been asked for help in strategical planning and being apart of the up coming campaign in Germania."

Jasmine nodded in understanding at what Caesar had just said, coming to the slow realisation that she wasn't going home.

"Now. We have clothes, Armour, weapons and a horse prepared for your journey to Maximus' home. On the way their I suggest that your wear your Armour for safety, just in case." She nodded her head again and with that Caesar stood, she and Maximus standing out of respect, and left the room.

After a minute or two of silence, Maximus spoke to Jasmine for the first time since she arrived there. "Your new items are on the chair just across the room. I shall be just outside the door when you are ready." He bowed his head slightly and left the room, leaving Jasmine to get ready for her journey and new life ahead of her.

452 AD

Stephanie and Felicity were returning to Hadrian's Wall after a mission to the south with Arthur and the Sarmation Knights. They had arrived in this time 6 months ago, in very much the same way as Jasmine had. Except they landed at the feet of Arthur and his Knights and ten years later than her.

Everyone was exhausted. They had been away for three weeks and felt ready to just go to bed as soon as they arrived back to the wall. The Knights had only one year left of service before they were granted their freedom, and you could feel the happiness and excitement fill the air all around them.

They rode back to the fort in an exhausted silence, however it didn't last long. An arrow flew out of the forest next to them and hit Galahad in the thigh, causing him to fall off of his horse. Then the woads appeared from the forest like ghosts and rushed towards the knights ready to fight to the death.

Tristan started to fire arrows from his bow, along with Bors. Gawain, Lancelot and Arthur got off their horses and into fighting stances, whilst Dagonet, Felicity and Stephanie dealt with Galahad.


	2. Arrows and Introductions

**Disclaimer: The characters of King Arthur do not belong to me. However the OCs are of my own creation. =)**

Chapter 2

452 AD

Steph knelt down next to Galahad, taking some herbs from her satchel in the process whilst Dagonet ripped his trousers around the wound so he could remove the arrow a little easier.

"Flick, go and help the others. Dagonet and I have got things under control here." Said Steph as she began to crush some of the herbs. Flick nodded, drew her sword and ran into the fight.

"Lancelot behind you!" She shouted as a woad tried to sneak up behind him. He heard her cry and spun around in time to see the blue native rushing up with a small battle Axe. Lancelot raised one of his twin blades and took the woads head off in one single swoop. When he had done this he spun around to face Flick with a smirk on his face.

"Since when do you tell me who's rushing up behind me? I would have heard him coming." He began to saunter up to her when his smirk faded as he looked behind her. She began to get worried at the look on his face. "Flick, move. NOW!"

She spun around and came face to face with a particularly large woad. She was about to raise her sword when out of nowhere and arrow thumped into his head. His face held shock before he fell backwards to the ground. She looked around trying to determine who shot the arrow. Galahad was having his leg fixed, Bors was brutally attacking anyone with his knuckle blades, and Tristan was gracefully swinging his saber slaying the woads one by one. She and Lancelot walked over to the dead woad and looked at the arrow sticking out of his head.

"That's a Roman Legion arrow." Said Lancelot as he looked at the end of it. They both looked at each other and looked around the battle field and saw many more bodies with the same arrow sticking out of them. "Someone's here. In the trees, picking off the ones that we don't necessarily notice."

"I think your right Lance. Come on. The battle is over." She grabbed his hand and pulled over to the others. She let go as soon as they reached them so she could walk over to Steph, Dag and Galahad.

"Arthur. It appears we had a helping hand with the woads." Stated Tristan, as he cleaned his saber.

"Yes Tristan, we did. It is my belief that the next part of what the mysterious lady told me in my dream is coming true. I was told that the next person to join us would help us in a fight against the woads, but not actually engage in a battle. They has traveled all the way from Rome to help us, so please be nice to them. Especially you Lancelot."

Everyone agreed to Arthur's comment and went to collect their horses before going over to the forest edge to see if they could find their knew companion. As they looked they heard nor saw anything.

"Maybe he has moved already." Said Gawain. "He may feel slightly intimidated by the fact that their are a lot of knights looking for him." As soon as Gawain had finished saying that they heard a rustling noise in the trees a head of them. They all looked and waited in silence as the noise got closer and closer. As soon as the noise started, it stopped. The Knights looked at each other in wonder of the 'thing' or person that was hiding in the trees before them. Before any of them could move or say anything, they heard a very low and rumbling growl, that had waves of anger flowing through it, emit from the trees. The origin of this noise was a large Shewolf that appeared from the trees before them, her hackles high and her lips back as she was growling and bearing her teeth. Tristan, Galahad and Bors all reached for their bows and strung them.

Before they could loose them, an arrow embedded itself in the earth at the knights feet and as they looked up, they saw a cloaked figure appear on a large tan stallion with a black mane and tail, holding their bow at there side. They jumped off their horse and walked over to the wolf before removing their hood to reveal a woman with long, wavy black hair, slightly tanned skin from being out in the sun, full red lips and green eyes as deep as the forest.

"Do not shoot her, she is only trying to protect me." She said as she looked at the knights one by one. "Down girl. They mean no harm." The shewolf stop growling and relaxed at bit, but not completely. "Do forgive my friend. Lupe is not used to other men yet."

"All is forgiven, no one was hurt." Replied Arthur with a small smile. "I must thank you for your skill with a bow. There would have been more injuries had you not."

"It was my pleasure. However I must say; do not allow your women fighters onto the battlefield if they are not going to pay attention to their surroundings. If I had not been there, your friend would have been dead." If looks could kill, the woman would have dropped on the spot due to the way Flick was looking at her.

"Of course. Are you the one I was told about?"

"Yes, I am. I was heading towards the fort at Hadrians Wall when I spotted the fight and thought I should give you a hand, Arthur Castus."

"How do you know who I am?" Asked Arthur, who was shocked at her knowledge of his identity.

"You are the only Commander on this Island who checks on each of his Knights whilst fighting off a hoard of Woads." She said laughingly, as Arthur began to blush.

"Yes, I believe I do check to see that none are dead. But, please, we do not know your name, milady."

"There have been many names during my time in Roman service; Shadow, Phoenix, Panther, etc. But, I am right in guessing that you wish for my real name." When Arthur nodded his head she continued. "It's Rosita Jasmina Meridius and I was second in command to Maximus Decimus Meridius."

"You fought alongside the famous General or helped in the battle against the barbarians in Germania?" Said Arthur in surprise.

"I did. I even helped him lead the charge. Now, enough talk of what has been. I wish to continue to the wall as I have been traveling for a very long time and I am in of rest." She said, as the knights suddenly noticed how tired she looked.

"Of course. Knights! Prepare to move out." As the knights began to disperse, Tristan stood watching the strange woman in quiet contemplation and suspicion, however he decided to give the woman a chance to prove herself to be a worthy ally and friend.

Tristan, however, was not the only one who was studying the new comer. Flick and Steph were both watching the woman. Both had agreed silently with each other that this woman looked familiar and that she was not who she said she was. They wanted to know more about her and were determined to do so...with or without her knowing.


	3. Revelations part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OCs.

Chapter 4

452 AD

The journey back to the fort was mostly quiet, with the exception of minor small talk between the knights and the odd joke. Flick and Steph stuck together and kept their distance from Rosita, who was at the front of the group discussing battle tactics and life in Rome with Arthur. They were suspicious of her, although they shared a mutual agreement that she looked familiar. Her long dark brown hair (which was braided to keep her hair out of her face AN think Brunnhild from curse of the ring), high cheekbones, elegant nose, green eyes as deep as a forest, she had all the features of a noble woman. Yet for Flick and Steph, her eyes stood out the most. They were the most familiar.

"I can't shake the feeling that I know her." Said Flick confusion.

"Me neither. Maybe we'll find out when we get to the fort. we're about an hour away now, then we'll find out whatever information we can. But after that, you'll be able to spend some quality time with Lancelot and tell him how you feel about him." Said Steph, smirking when she saw Flick blush deeply.

"I don't have feelings for Lancelot other than friendship."

"That blush of yours says otherwise." Steph smiled as she saw Flick try to calm herself down. "Stop steering away from the truth and just admit it. You love him don't you?" Flick sighed deeply and finally nodded her head looking down at the back of her chestnut coloured horse's head. "Look, I know your too scared to tell him how you feel, but you needn't be. Just tell him. You never know, he may feel the same way." Steph said , taking Flicks hand in hers.

"Steph, I appreciate you trying to help me, but could you please drop it. Lancelot's a womaniser and always will be. He will never love just one woman and there will be no point in trying to change him. When it comes to Lancelot just accept things as a lost cause, I love him but I've accepted that." Flick said full of emotion.

As soon as Steph saw that Flick was getting upset over the topic of Lancelot, she was in slight shock. She'd never seen Flick get so worked up over a man before, then again half of the things that Flick has done since they had arrived in this time was something that Steph had never seen before either. Since coming to this time period they had both changed, Steph had been trained as a healer and still used only a little of her combat skills as she hated battles. She would much rather have given life than taken it away. Whilst Flick had become slightly more aggressive and Steph sometimes wondered if she enjoyed fighting, She also become a bit more emotional also, and that is why Steph decided to drop the issue of Lancelot...for now.

Meanwhile, at the head of the group, Arthur was having a discussion with Rosita about the issues of Rome and the problem that was once Commodus.

"So you are saying that Commodus killed the Emporer because he was going to give the power of Rome to General Maximus. It seems a bit far fetched really, but oddly enough I believe it to be the truth. Why would someone want to kill their own father? Did Commodus not love his father? Did he not care for him at all?" Said Arthur in distress, he couldn't understand how anyone could be like that, how anyone could do something so terrible.

"Strangely enough, Commodus loved his father in his own warped way. But his love for his father was smothered by his love for power. He greed over powered everything. He wanted to have complete control of the Empire and was willing to do anything to get it. He did love his father and respected him right until Marcus began to grow sick in his old age. As soon as Commodus realised he could gain power he changed. Before that he was a completely different man. Don't underestimate anyone Arthur. Particularly those who desire power because they will do anything to get it, even destory those who are closest to them. That's what Commodus did. He killed his father, tried to destroy the senate and the lives of myself, Maximus and his sister Lucia, all in aid of getting what he wanted." Throughout all of this speech, Arthur listened intently, as well as those who were closest to the pair. "Greed is a terrible sin Arthur. It is so great that it is knwon as one of the seven deadly sins. It not only destroys the greedy, but also those around them. Never give in to it Arthur Castus, for you are too great a man to have such a sin hanging over your head." After saying this, Rosita went quiet refusing to say anything more.

She slowed down a little to give Arthur some to think about waht she had said. A fter a time, a distant howl could be heard coming from the forest next to them. Each knight looked towards the sound only to find that it was Rosita's wolf friend running from the trees with what looked like a rabbit hanging from her mouth. Rosita smiled at her companion and whistled to her. At that sound, Lupe perked her ears up and ran as fast as she could to Rosita's horse who now stopped. The knights watching the wolf carefully thinking that the horse would get scared and rush off, but they were surprised when the stallion didn't move and the wolf leapt onto his back behind Rosita and sat there. As soon as the wolf was comfy, the stallion began to move again.

Wanting to know how the horse didn't become scared, Tristan pressed his horse forwards towards Rosita. His own dapple grey approached the stallion calmly so as not to worry him. When he had drawn level with Rosita the shewolf gave a low growl of warning to him before returning to her rabbit.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything." Tristan looked up from the wolf to Rosita who had a smile on her face. "She's just telling you to stay away from her food and to not harm me of course." She went quiet again, looking at her surroundings in wonder. She noticed Tristans silence and knew that he only rode up to her to ask her a question. "You have a question. Ask away good knight before I die of old age."

"Why is it that your horse was not startled by the wolf running at him with such a speed?"

"They trust each other. We all do." Satisfied with the answer she gave, she turned back to serveying her surroundings and was pleasently surprised went Tristan did not leave her side. He admired and respected her...for the moment, and that was good enough for her because it meant that the rest of the knights would begin to lighten up a bit more to her presence if one of them showed some sort of trust for the time being.

She took the time to really study the knight who was next to her out of the corner of her eye. He sat proudly and alert on top of a dapple grey mare who appeared tp have the same pride as himself. He had shoulder length, dark brown hair with a number of braids in it; his dark brown beard and moustache had the signs of grey hair in it, but he wasn't that old, so Rosita concluded that this was down to stress; he had deep emotionless eyes that scowered the enironment intently looking for any sign of woad activity; his face was expressionless, showing no emotion making Rosita think that he considered his emotions to be a weakness; he wore his mission tunic and a cloak with his sabre attached to his back and Rosita knew that he most likely had numerous throwing and fighting knives consealed all over him; his bow and quiver of arrows were attached to his horse where he could easily reached them; what stood out the most for Rosita was the markings on his cheeks. A symbol tattoo on each cheek, obviously they meant something, but she refrained from asking incase their was a personal story behind them.

Having decided that she was finished studying the silent knight she went back to surveying the area and riding in companiable silence, never realising that the scout had realised she was studying him (He was studying her also at the same time with out her realiseing) and had a small almost invisible smile on his face. Life at the wall, he knew, was going to change. He realised that this new woman could be a challenge when it came to battle and mind games, and he was looking forward to the very idea of it.

* * *

**AN: Again, I will try and update when ever possible. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Revelations part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OCs.

**AN: Ok I really don't like describing people that much when it comes to writing so I'll just give you a general idea now.**

**Jasmine/ Rosita**

**Ok before she came to the dark ages she was 18years old. She has now been there for 10 years.**

**She is 5'7" with long dark brown wavy hair, and deep green eyes. When relaxing she remains covered up but when fighting she tends to wear something that she can move easily in. She is able to use an array of weapons her main ones being: her Sais Knives; Short swords; Throwing and fighting knives; Whips; and bow and arrow. She was taught to adapt her fighting skills to any situation that she may end up in (example: Like when Riddick uses a tea cup to kill one of the guards in The Chronicles of Riddick). She wears a dragon pendent around her neck; and a platted leather bracelet on her right wrist. She has the Tattoo of phoenix on the back of her right shoulder (quite big with its tail feathers going down the centre of her back); the mark of the legion on her upper left arm; and a horse on her lower leg. She is very quiet and doesn't really talk unless it is absolutely necessary. She's very serious and very rarely smiles but this is mainly due to the life that she has had. She has got a sense of humour which is rarely seen and she has a kind nature also.**

**Flick**

**She is 18years old. She is 5'6" with mousy blonde shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. When relaxing she tends to wear skirts and when fighting she wears something that is easy to move in. When in battle she uses a broad sword and shield; double ended spear; and a battle axe. She wears a dolphin pendent and a gold bangle on her left wrist. She has a dolphin tattoo on the back of her left shoulder. She is quiet a bubbly person and always up for a laugh. She gives Bors a run for his money when they have their drinking games, and when she fights she tends to get distracted by a certain curly haired knight.**

**Steph**

**She is 18years old, 5'6" with long blonde hair and cystal blue eyes. When relaxing she tends to wear skirts and dresses, and when she is fighting she wear something that is easy to move in. When in battle she tends to stay out of the way and help the other by using her bow, but if she needs to fight she will use her short sword and battle mace. She wears an amethyst stone pendent and a gold bangle around her upper right arm. She has a small sparrow tattoo at the base of her neck. She is quiet at times giving her oppinons when needed, but can loosen up and have a good time when she is having a drink with her friends or when she feels she can relax a little.**

**Alright, there we go. I feel a lot better now that I have done that. On with the story!!**

Chapter 5

452AD

An hour later the Knights and the women came through the gates of Hadriens wall. Rosita gazed around herself in hidden wonder at the people of the fort, many were busy with their work and some stopped to smile at the return of the knights. They kept going through the fort until they arrived at the stables and got off of the horses.

The knights were glad to be back at the fort and were eager to go to the tavern for a much needed drink. Rosita was hesitant about allowing her horse to be taken by the stable hands but when she got a reasuring look from Arthur, she handed the raines over.

"Careful, he may be a bit skittish for the next hour. Just try and calm him by talking to him as you brush him and there's an apple in the saddle bag. If he's still funny after that just come and find me." The stable hand nodded to Rosita before leaving with the Stallion.

"Rosita?" She turned around to see Arthur was the one who had called her. There was a man next to him. "This is Jols, he will take you to your room to allow you to freshen up if you wish and then bring you down to the meeting hall."

Rosita nodded her head and picked up her bags, following Jols silently as he led her to her room. When they got thereJols told her that she was on the same wing as the knights and that he would wait outside the room for her so she sould freshen up a little. Rosita walked inside and closed the door. Her room contained a single bed, a bedside table, a chest, some shelves, a small fireplace, a dressing screen and a wash basin. Rosita put her things down on her bed, and walked over to the wash basin. She washed face, then removed her tunic and trousers, leaving her in her under garments. She washed her arms, legs and torso before drying off and going back to her things on the bed. She pulled out a clean pair of black leggins and a long black dress/tunic that was figure hugging and went to just above her ankles, with long sleeves and slits up the sides of the dress/tunic all the way up to her mid thighs. Satisfied with what she would wear she put them on and pulled her boots back on and took a few of the braids out of her hair and brushed it a little, before going back to her door and opening it.

She opened the door and looked at Jols who leaning against the wall picking his nails. "I'm ready to go down to Arthur now." She said, then had to chuckle because she made Jols jump as he hadn't heard her door open.

"Ok. Follow me." They began walking down the corridor towards the meeting hall. Jols wasn't sure what to say to this new woman. He felt slightly intmidated by her because her silence and seriousness was somewhat over powering. _She reminds me of Tristan._ He thought to himself.

They arrived outside the meeting room after a couple of minutes of silence. Jols opened the door and walked in. "Lady Rosita is here to see you Arthur." He said when the knights looked at him.

"Thankyou Jols. Show her in please." Jols nodded to Arthur and stepped back outside. Before she came inside, the knights her talking to Jols. "Thankyou Jols. You've been very kind. By the way I'm no lady. Just call me Rosita." After that she entered the meeting room and looked around it in wonder. "Well Arthur. It appears the whispers on the wind about you are true. You really do believe in equality amongst men."

Arthur smiled at her kindly before speaking,"Yes I do. Please take a seat, dinner will be served shortly." She took a seat not far from Arthur and looked around the room in admiration.When she looked back at the group she noticed that Flick and Steph were watching her carefully. "If there's something that you wish to speak about don't hesitate to." She said to everyone, but particularly the two girls. The knights looked at the girls as they hadn't noticed them watching Rosita carefully.

A moment later, Steph spoke up in a calm voice. "You're not who you say you are. I couldn't figure it out at first, but now I know. I realised when Arthur asked if you were the one he was told about, then again when you spoke of Flick, I noticed a small flicker of recognition in your eyes. Your eyes also gave you away, deep as the darkest forest. But do you know what really gave you away?" As she spoke, the knights looked at her questioningly and Flick didn't know what to think. "It was just now, the fact that you weren't in awe at the room when you came in. It was as if you were expecting to see something like this. You never were able to hide your interest when it came to the legends of Arthur and his Knights...Jasmine." At the mention of the name, Flick snapped her head back to her in shock and the rest of the knights were really confused.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out. I knew who you both were straight away, you haven't changed at all." Jasmine said without emotion.

"We've only been in this time period for six months, but you...how is it that you have changed so much?" Steph stared at Jasmine intently waiting for an answer. Jasmine just looked at her for a moment before answering her question.

"I've been in this time period for ten years. When I first arrived I was in Rome and landed at the very feet of Caesar Marcus Aurelius himself, not only him but also Maximus Decimus Meridius. It appears that Marcus was also warned via a dream about my arrival, just like you were Arthur." She looked at Arthur who had a look of understanding on his face when she said this.

"Wait a second." Flick spoke out for the first time since Jasmine's true identity was revealed. "You mean, you actually met Maximus?"

"Yes and I faught alongside him in many battles, the biggest being the last battle Caesar ever saw. The battle against the Barbarions in Germania." Jasmine said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And before you even ask...yes I have been by his side through every hardship he's ever had to face. I may never have saw it but you have. Just think of Gladiator." Flisck and Steph both looked shocked at this statement. "Now if you don't mind, I will return to my room, this talk has brought up some bad memories for me."

Without another word spoken from herself and before anybody else could speak, Jasmine was gone having almost ran from the room. No one noticing the tears in her eyes except for Tristan. He realised in that moment that she had been through more than any of the other knights and she had deeper wounds than any of them.

* * *

**AN: Okay thats all for now. I'll try and update agin soon xx**


	5. A Hidden Talent Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 6

452AD

It was a full day before anyone saw Jasmine again. After the discussion with the knights she went to her room and refused to come out so as she could try and calm herself down after she let her emotions go. For Jasmine that was a sign of weakness and refused to allow anyone to see her so broken ever again, it happened once before, but never again. She sat on her bed gripping her dragon pendent in her hands whilst looking at a small bag on her bedside table. As she looked at it she could feel the tears begins to form in her eyes and looked away quickly. As she sat there she heard footsteps walking towards her door and then a soft knock.

"Jasmine? It's Steph. Please open the door and talk to me. I'm you friend." Jasmine never answered and just looked at the door, willing Steph to go away. "I'm sorry if us revealing you brought up a lot of bad memories for you and I'm sorry for that, but you can't stay in there for the rest of your life. Please come out." At this point, Jasmine had put her coat and weapons on and began to climb out of the windowsill and into the tree that was opposite her room. As she climbed down she could still hear Steph talking to "her" through the door. Once she was down she began walking towards the stables so she get her stallion and go for a ride. As she neared them, she began to hear a commotion coming from within the stables. It sounded like a horse was in distress and some men talking loudly. At hearing this she bagan to spead up.

She poked her head through the door to see the Knights, Arthur and Jols all trying to calm a horse down. The horse was black with a white patch over her eye and was in a lot of stress, jumping and neighing a lot. She came through the door fully and walked over to the nearest Knight who happened to be Dagonet. She stood behind him for a moment just watching the commotion in silence before standing next to him. He looked down at her when she moved next to him. _She finally come out of her room. I was beginning to worry about her._ He thought to himself with a smile. Dagonet had taken a liking to Jasmine. She may not have been at the fort for long but from the moment he met her, he knew she could be trusted.

"Who's horse is that?" Said Jasmine quietly so as only Dagonet could hear her. She didn't want any of the other Knights to notice her yet. She looked up at Dagonet and noticed that a look of pain crossed Dagonet's face before he answered Jasmine. "She belonged to a Knight, Bedivere. He passed to the plains of our forefathers two weeks before your arrival. His horse Hera has been in a lot of distress since then. When he was alive she hated anybody going near her except when he was around, but now...we cannot get close. We were hoping we could give her to one of Bors children as a gift been as Bedivere loved them all very much...as if they were his own children."

Jasmine nodded her head and put a sympathetic hand on his arm. She realised that he was still grieving his friends loss and she wanted him to know that she felt for him. He gave her a smile of thanks and looked back a the mare in sadness. After a moment or two, Jasmine removed her hand from his arm and began to walk forward. As she did, all of the Knights looked at her curiously. They were thinking the same thing. Here was a woman who locked herself in her room, refusing to see people and now she was in front of them walking towards a horse that no one could get within two feet of.

"Jasmine, I don't think that's a very good idea. Nobody can get near that horse." Said Galahad, worrying that he would be carrying her away with multiple broken bones and injuries. She just ignored him and carried on going towards the mare in silence. The mare started to get frightened again as the Jasmine approached her. Jols, who had a hold of the ranes just looked at Jasmine who smiled at him reasuringly before turning her attention back to the horse.

Jasmine got to Jols and took the ranes from his hands and held them at a slight distance from the mare who was throwing her head around. Jols retirned to the Knights who were watching her with interest and said, "Don't you think we should tell her to just leave the horse alone. She's lost in her own distress." The Knights didn't answer him and just watched her as she began to talk to the horse in a language that they did not understand.

_"Hera, why are you distressing so? Your master is free now and you will see him again in the after life. Be calm, my friend, be still. These men want to help you. They were friends to your master and they do not wish to see you acting so. Be calm, my friend, be still. You're safe." _

The Knights looked at Jasmine in amazment as she managed to get the mare to calm down and eventually stand still. They were looking into each others eyes and Jasmine began to gently stroke the side of Hera's face, resuring her of her safety. They looked on as Jasmine continued to look at the horse in silence before nodding her head once and stepping back slightly. She looked over at the Knights calmly as they looked at her in awe.

Tristan was the one to speak up first, surprising everyone. "How did you do that? She never trusted anyone besides Bedivere and myself when he was alive and no one at all now that he is gone." He took a step forward a she began to walk towards the Knights, bringing Hera along with her. She refused to answer Tristan's question and instead passed him Hera's ranes whilst stroking her cheek and nose. "You should really turn her free. She's seen too much of war and people. She'll be happier out there in the wilds of this Island."

Having said that to the Knights, Jasmine spun around and began walking towards her own horses stall and put his saddle and tack on before leading him out of the stables, mounting him and riding off through the gates and into the fields. The Knights just looked after her before Arthur spoke up. "I think we should listen to her advice. It's obvious she has a gifts with horses, almost as if she understand them and they understand her. Tristan get your horse ready and take Hera to the outside of the wall and release her."

Tristan nodded to Arthur and got his dapple grey ready to mount before leaving the stables with both horses walking behind him. As he rode out of the gate he saw Jasmine riding around the fields on her Stallion. She looked, to him, as though she was having fun. He just sat and watched her as the gates opened, then shook his head and rode out. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He was drawn to Jasmine in a way that he had never been drawn to any woman before. Yes he thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, in fact she was 'the' most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but that wasn't what draw him to her. It was her way of acting that attracted him. It was her calculating looks, her small almost invisible smiles, and her way with animals. But most of all it was her eyes that draw him to her. They were deep and full of wisdom, as if she had been through and seen many things in her life. Her way with animals was something that he could relate to, as he found that he had more of a connection with animals than he did with people, but what he saw back into the stables amazed him. The way she was able to calm down the horse had been incredible and for that he admired her. Tristan wasn't easily impressed and he felt that he should get to know her even more. The attraction he had for her was getting stronger by the day, as if he had a rope tied around him and she was unconsciously pulling him in.

Tristan shook his head once more and realised he had reached his destination. He climbed down from the back of his horse and walked Hera a little further away. He gently rubbed her cheek with his hand and removed her tack before moving out of the way allowing her to gallop away over the hill. Tristan said a silent goodbye to the horse mounted his own horse and headed back to the wall hoping he wouldn't have to release the horse of a fallen Knight ever again.


	6. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OCs.

**A: Sorry it toook so long.**

Chapter 7

452AD

Jasmine spent the afternoon riding her stallion, trying to get rid of some of her frustration. The horse understood his mistresses frustrations and allowed her to push him to a speed he knew she would be comfortable with. After a while she slowed her horse to a stop and allowed him to move at leisurely pace, thinking of what to do about her situation. Jasmine hadn't had dealings with people for 6 months. She had skirted around every city and town on her travels from Rome to Britain. She only stopped off in the smallest villages and that was only to negotiate with a couple of them to shoe her horse and barter for ale. She made a point of avoiding any form of society all together. She hated to get attached now after all that had happened in her life. The only reason she was at the wall now was because she was visited by a woman in a dream two days before she left Rome for worlds unknown. The woman was dressed in white with long and flowing golden hair. She was bathed in a light so bright that it made her look more fair than anyone Jasmine had ever seen before. She told Jasmine of a danger that would be coming to her mother land - Briton - and that she would have to travel to help a Commander named Arthur Castus in defeating this new enemy. As soon as she heard that name she knew she would travel to Briton at once.

She knew all about the lgend of Arthur and his Knights. Back in her own time, before her father died, he would tell her stories of The Greta Arthur and Loyal Knights as a bed time story. From then on she was hooked. Travelling to Devon in the South of the UK to see all the places that may house some of the legends. Now she was actually living in legend and she couldn't believe it. She kept her shock to herself, refuseing to show anyone any emotio what so ever as this would give them an indication for them to approach and be friends - she did not want this at all.

She continued to think about her new life until she reached the stables. When she arrived she dismounted her horse and led into his stall, removing his saddle and bridle (A: Ithink, not sure :S) and began to rub him down with the brush she had. She found herself beginning to relax a little after she started. When she finished she gave him an apple and left his stool and sat on a barrel of hay in front of it. She didn't want to return to her room straight away and decided to clean one of her weapons instead for a while, enjoying the piece. She pulled out one of her short swords from its sheath and her wetstone from her pocket and began to sharpen her sword. She remained calm and relax and didn't noticed the quiet footsteps walking up to her until the person was right in front of her.

She looked up from her job and saw a small girl of about the age of seven standing in front of her. She had curly brownie/redish hair, light blue eyes and freckles. "Hi." She said quietly. Jasmine just looked at her before giving the girl a nod in hello. "What's your name pretty lady?" She asked innocently.

Jasmine just looked at her for a while still taking in the girls looks. _Just like Sarah._ She thought to herself before answering the girls question. "Jasmine."

The girl gave her a bright smile after hearing Jasmine talk. "That's a nice name. My name is Six and I'm exactly Seven and a half years old." She said tryinng to make seven and a half on her fingers. Jasmine gave a small invisible smile seeing this.

"Your one of Bors' Bastards then, eh?" She asked going back to her sword.

"Yep. My Moma said that we can't have proper names yet because my papa refuses to get married yet. So we are all bastards 'til he does. My momma said that I shouldn't play in the stables by myself cause I could get hurt in here with all the horses around, but i'm not on my own cause your in here and that is a lot better than being by myself, isn't it. Is that your horsey?" Jasmine was amazed at how quick the girl could talk and that she managed to change the topic twice in almost one breathe. "Yes he is. Spirit is a bit wild though so I should stay away from him if I were you."

The girl looked disappointed at the last comment but soon got over it when she saw Lupe enter the stables in search of her mistress. The girl whimpered a little at the sight of the large shewolf coming towards her and when Jasmine heard this she looked up. "Don't worry Lupe won't hurt you. She's just a big softie." At this she let out a low whistle and Lupe walked up to her. Jasmine spoke in her calm foreign language and then beckoned Six towards her. When Six was next to her Jasmine picked up her hand and put it gently on top of Lupe's head. "There you go. Not so bad is it." Six gave Jasmine a big toothy smile and went to sit down on the barrel of hay again with Lupe following her, wanting some fuss.

They sat there in silence for an hour whilst Jasmine cleaned and Sharpened her short swords, until she spoke up. "It'll be getting dark soon, hadn't you better be heading home before your mama becomes worried about you." Six sighed and gave Lupe one last fuss before turning to Jasmine, nodding her head. "Thankyou for letting me sit and play with your wolf Pretty Lady." She then ran out of the stables houting by over her shoulders as she went. Jasmine shook her head, then looked at Lupe. "You know you really are an old softie aren't you. " Lupe got up and walked over to Jasmine, licking her cheek. "And an old fuss pot too. Go on, go and get yourslef some food." At the word food, Lupes ears pricked and she ran out of the stables to hunt.

Jasmine sighed and shook her head at her wolf. No not her wolf, her friend. Neither her Spirit nor Lupe were hers. She wasn't there master nor were they hers. Thay were all friends and looked out for and protected each other. As Jasmine began to walk out of the stable she heard shouting coming from just outside.

She walked out only to find that a Roman soldier was about to raise his whip to a little girl. "Jasmine!" She looked over to see Steph and Flick with the Knights begin to walk over to her. She looked back at the girl and realised that it was Six. Without a seconds hesitation she ran forward, ignoring the shouts coming from from Flick, heading straight towards the soldier. The knights looked to see where she was running to and gasped to see what the soldier was about to do to the little girl.

Just as he brought the whip down to hit Six; Jasmine jumped in front of her, catching the whip in her hand and letting it wrap around her arm. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, knights and Romans when they saw that she had caught.

"Who are you to intefere with Roman business?!" The soldier shouted in her face. Jasmine began undoing the clasps of her cloak before replying. "Someone of a higher status than you." She pulled it off to reveal and armoured Roman dress underneath (think xena's style). _Why did I put this on today?!_She thought to herself as she turned around and kneeling in front of Six. She wrapped her cloak around her then put a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" She said gently. Six was shaking form head to toe with fright. She shook her head no as tears began to pour down her face. Jasmine felt her anger building up at what this Roman had done to Six.

"No. It can't be. You can't be Commander Rosita, Sister to General Maximus. She's dead." She heard the soldier say this and realised that her famous Phoenix Tattoo was on show. She stood up slowly and turned so she could let the soldier get a glimpse of her legion Tattoo on her arm. "Oh, but I am soldier. As you can see, I am alive and well and ver, very pissed off."

The knights looked on as she got into the soldiers face, with a look of pure anger. They almost laughed when they saw the soldier shaking in fear. "She must have one hell of a reputation back in Rome if all them soldiers have shut already."

Just as that was said they saw Bors step orward from the group looking at the girl standing behind Jasmine with her cloak on. "Hang on. That's my number Six!" He shouted and ran over to her. "Papa!" Six clung to her fathers neck, crying into his shoulders. Jasmine turned around to see Bors behind her comforting his daughter. "Bors. I suggest you take Six home. She really shook up and she's gonna want to be near her mother." Bors looked at her rady to object before Jasmine spoke again. "Just take her Bors. I'll deal with these and you deal with your daughter. She is your priority at the moment, not them." She said in a voice that made him think that she knew what she was talking about. He nodded his head then walked away taking a hysterical Six home, and Dagonet following bhind him to make sure that she wasn't injured.

Jasmine returned her attention to the soldier and then looked at Arthur. "What do you think he deserves Arthur?" She asked, shocking Arthur in the process. "Give him extra guard duty and dock him two weeks pay from him." Jasmin nodded thinking it was a fair punishment. "Well you heard the man. Get back to your duties soldier." He stood staring at her in fear which annoyed her even more "NOW!" She shouted which finally made him move quicker than he ever had in his life.

Jasmine straed after him feeling satisfied that he had been dealt with properly before turning to the knights and just looking at the for a moment before walking past them. They just watched her go until she disappeared and Lancelot suggest that they go to the Tavern, taking Flick by the waist as he did, not only with the intention to find out what he could about Jasmine, but also to spend time with Flick, not realising that his small affection for the girl was growing into something more.

Steph stayed still, looking where Jasmine had gone trying to decide whether or not to follow her. She thought all the knights had left her and didn't realise Gawain was waiting for her. He took a breathe and began to speak softly to her. "You should just give her some space Steph. She looks like she needs it. Do you really want her to find a way to sneak away from you like she did this morning." He said to her with a small smile. Steph looked at him and gave him one in return. "Come on. Lets go with the others." He said holding out his arm to her so she link hers with his. When she did it made him smile even more at the knowledge that the girl he couldn't stop thinking about was so comfortable around him.

* * *

**A: Think I'll leave it there for now. I'm gonna try and update as much as possible, but it won't too often as I am at Uni and got lots of work to do. :D**


	7. Dreams and a visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OCs.

Chapter 8

452AD

_Begin dream._

_Jasmine was walking through fields of grass that reached up to her waist, her hair flowing freely in the wind, running her hands alonng the tips of the blades of grass. In the distance she could hear the laughter of those that she loved, as they played together in the sun or training the new geldings. She reached the end of the long grass and was on top of a small hill. She sat down on top of it as she looked down at the happy scene below, feeling herself relax from all the tension that had built up inside of her. She was so relaxed that she never heard someone walk up behind her._

_"They're happy you know. They understand that in order to live your life you must move on and find a new family. Living in the past will on destroy you Jasmine. They are always watching over you from Elisium and do not like to see you wasting away into nothing. You used to be strong and confident ready to show any enemy the end of your whip at a moments notice. Now you are just the shell of the girl you used to be. Remember the person you once were, return to the woman you once was and don't fade away into darkness. Help people like you helped six today." _

_Jasmine looked around to find that who ever had spoken was gone. Throughout the whole of that speech Jasmine had felt her tears of sorrow rolling down her face. The happy scene below her was just a distant memory and nothing more. With that thought in mind she began to sob into her hands as a small figure began to run towards her, calling for her as loud as they could. But all became distant as her dream began to end._

_End dream._

Jasmine sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She had been ahving the same dream for the past six months and it was slowly making her more and more dpressed because she felt that she couldn't move on from her past. After the incident with six and the soldier, Jasmine had returned to her room, flopping onto her bed and closing her eyes so as to shut out the entire world and everything in it. Now that she looked out of the window she could see that she had been asleep for a couple of hours as it was beginning to grow dark outside. She decided to get up and go to the tavern for a much needed drink.

She got up from her bed and went to grab her coat when she realised that number six still had it. She went over to her chest and took out her long black leather coat and went out her door putting it on. As she was walking to the tavern she noticed that the training ground was empty and decided to get in a bit of practice before having a drink. She picked up a spare bow and a quiver of arrows, heading over to the archery field. She fired her first arrow and watched with small satisfaction as it hit the bulls eye of the target. When she fired her second one it split the first arrow in two. As she loaded up her third arrow she felt a presense behind her. She span around quick, pointing her loaded bow in the direction of the person behind her, only to come face to face with the blank face of Tristan.

She lowered her bow before asking in a low voice, "What are you doing here?" Tristan never spoke a word and just took a small step towards her before answering her question. "I was in the tavern and left to return to my room when I saw you walking towards the training fields. Why don't you join me and the knights at the tavern?"

She looked at him first before answering. "I was going to, but I saw the grounds were empty and decided to get in a little practise before going." She turned back around and took out what was left of the two arrows she had fired. She through the split arrow onto a small pile in the corner and put the other into the quiver and back where she had got it from. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer though. I need some time to think." Tristan just nodded his head before turning away, allowing Jasmine to have some privacy.

After he left, Jasmine wondered over to the stables to see her horse Spirit. She leant against the door to his pen and he came over to her. She stood there for a while just petting and stroking Spirit before she began to speak to him. "I had that dream again, the one with the woman's voice. Why have I had to endure such sadness in my life Spirit. You and Lupe are all I have left. You won't ever leave me, will you?" The horse shook his head, indicating that he never would. Jasmine smiled and stroked his face lovingly. She kissed him on the nose and pulled away, walking out of the stables towards the tavern.

As she drew nearer to the tavern she bagan to hear its music and drunken laughter from within. She stopped outside for a time deciding if she really wished to go inside or not. She wanted a drink but she didn't want to be noticed by anyone inside. 'keeping to the shadows' she thought ' will be my best option.' She headed to the entrance not noticing the figure with golden eyes watching her from the shadows of one of the houses.

She entered swiflty and quietly behind some Romans without them noticing, keepng to the wall and in the shadows. Swift so as not to seem suspicious and hidden so as not to be noticed. She reached the bar with no problems along the way. She was cleaning her nails with her dagger waiting to be served when she heard someone say her name.

"Jasmine?" She looked up and turned around to find Bors behind her. She turned back to the bar with a sigh. 'So much for not being noticed' she thought. "What can I do for you Bors?" She asked as she ordered a large ale from the tavern wench behind the bar.

"I just wanted to say...thank you. For what you didn't for my number six." Jasmine turned around and looked at Bors in the eye, seeing the sincerity in what he was saying. "It's ok Bors. I may keep my distance from children for my own personal reasons but i would never allow a child to be harmed in any way. It's just cruel." She said with an almost invisible smile as she picked up her ale.

Bors saw how large her mug was and got a small smile on his face. "So you can handle your drink then." Jasmine looked from him to her ale then nodded her head. "When I was fighting with the men of the Phoenix Legions or the Armies of the North, I would always engage in drinking games with the men. At first I couldn't handle it, but after years of practice I find it doesn't have the same effect on me as it used to."

"Sounds like you could be a good challenge then. If ever you want a game or just a drinking partner in general you know where to find me. He said it with such enthusiam and sincerity that Jasmine couldn't help but smile at his child like qualities. "I might just do that Bors." With that Bors walked away feeling satisfied that she some what trusted him.

Jasmine turned back around and leaned on the bar drinking her ale. She managed to go for a while without anyone else speaking to her until she felt the room go quiet. She moved her eys to the person next to her and found them looking behind her. She turned around to find that a group of Romans had jsut entered the tavern and were looking around. She roled hers eyes and turned back around again. The knights were sat at their usual table watching these new comers carefully.

The leader of the group stepped forward and addressed the villagers in the tavern. "We're looking for someone. A Captain named Rosita Jasmina Meridius of the Phoenix Legions. Is she hear?" Upon hearing the name given to her by Marcus Aurelius she turned around. "Yes, I am she. What do you want?"

"I am Commander Aurelius of Rome. I must speak with you immediatley." She just looked at him before he walked up to her and spoke to her quietly so as no one could hear him. "Please Captain, I bare an urgent message froma friend of yours. Quintus needs your help." Jasmine looked hard into the Commander's eyes seeing that he was telling the truth she spoke. "I'm never going to escape Rome am I? Look, we can't talk here." The commander nodded as she looked around for Arthur. She found him standing looking at her with the Knights. She motioned him to come over. "Arthur, myself and the Commander must talk privately. May we use the round table room?"

"Of course you can. Would you like me to go with you?" He said the last part quietly to her so as Commander Aurelius couldn't hear him. "You don't need to Arthur, but if it will make you feel better send Tristan, it's likely that they won't notice him." He nodded and gave a quick look at Tristan who nodded and walked off. Arthur looked back at Jasmine and Aurelius. "If you would like to follow me I shall take you there myself."

They all left the Tavern with everybodies eyes on them. After they were gone the villagers and soldiers went back to there drinks.


	8. Orders and some Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OCs.

Chapter 9

452AD

Arthur led Jasmine and the Romans to the Round Table Room before taking his leave. When the door was shut all was silent for a time, the only sounds were the fire to the side, the breathing of thRomans who were bginning to get out of shape and of Jasmine's footsteps as she walked around to the other side of the table, feeling safer there knowing that Tristan was in the shadows just behind her.

"Alright Aurelius. What does Rome want? And don't bounce around the issue just get right to it, because I don't have time for any of Rome's bullshit. Not anymore." She said it with such annoyance and bitterness that it made Tristan smirk and the Romans look in shock at her blatant disrespect for there home land. Jasmine looked at them with frustration in her eyes leaning on the table with her hands. The Romans were scared of her, she knew this and she was using it to her advantage. "Well come on. I would like to go back to my drink at some point this evening."

"Rome has issued an order for past soldiers to return to the Capital and take up arms once more." Aurelius said this in a calm manner and looked on as he watch Jasmine process the information. He quickly continued before she could say anything. "The Germanian Fighters are starting a rebellion again and have created an army much larger than before. Rome does not want to lose Germania and want to fight for it. Your order is to return immediately and Command the Phoenix Legions in your brothers place."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was free of Rome, everyone knew it because Lucia and the senate gave her freedom to her in the collusium the day she lost Maximus. She couldn't believe that after what she went through to get her freedom the Romans were willing to take it all away for their own personal gain. She fought hard for the freedom she had and she wasn't going to let Rome or anybody take it away from her.

"If you think I am going to take up arms against the Germanians again, then you can think again. Who does this order come from because I know that Lucia and the Senate would not allow it. They gave me my freedom on the promise that I would never have to fight for Rome again. I trust Lucia not to break her word. Now who is the order from."

"The order is from Quintus, Captain."

Jasmine looked at them, shocked at what Quintus was doing to her. He was her friend, or at least she thought he was. She gave a chuckle and looked down.

"Well, you can go back to Rome, Aurelius, and tell Quintus that he can take his order to take up arms and shove it right up his arse hole." The Roman soldiers with Aurelius gaped at her in shock, whilst Tristan's smirk grew at the way she was treating them. "I am never returning to Rome again. Not for you, not for him, not for anybody. I left for a reason, swearing never to return. I came here for a reason. Now I suggest that you leave Aurelius and give Quintus that message before I do something I regret." She said this calmly but everyone in the room could the anger radiating off her and hear the bitterness in her voice when she said the name Quintus. When Aurelius didn't move her nostrils flared making Tristan almost step forward having never seen her angry before. "GO, NOW!"

With that Aurelius and the Roman soldiers bowed there heads before leaving the room. Jasmine looked at the door for a moment before sitting down in one of the chairs, resting her elbows on the table and rubbing her face with her hands. She sighed deeply before leaning back in the chair. Without looking behind her she spoke.

"Tristan? You may aswell go and tell Arthur what has been said, he is going to be worried and wish to know." Tristan stepped forward and walked towards her noticing she had shut her eyes. He felt sorry for her. Not for the way she was being treated by the Romans but because she had been through so much in her life. She may not have spoken about it but he could see it in her eyes. She had an emptiness in her eyes that was out of place and shouldn't have been there.

"Go on Tristan. I just want to be alone right now." Nodding his head, he put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that if she needed to talk he was there to listen, before leaving the room silently.

Jasmine sighed heavily, still feeling the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. She sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, just staring into space, before getting up and walking to her room. There was no chance of her having a quiet drink tonight as the knights would have questions. She would rather wait till morning to hear them. After locking her door, she lay on her bed facing the cieling above her.

"Oh, Brok. Why did you have to leave me? This wouldn't have happened if you were still here." She said to the empty room, before rolling onto her side to try and sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tristan had just told Arthur, the Knight and Steoh and Flick what had happened in the Round Table Room. They were shocked at the fact that Rome was calling her back, but also amused (or shocked in Arthur's case) at the way she had delt with the matter.

"So the Roman's were frightened of her? Literally shaking in there boots?" Lancelot said laughingly, his arm around Flick's waist. He had yet to tell her of his feelings for her. Fear was holding him back, as fear was holding her back. But they were both happy to sit together in each others company in this manner.

"I believe she is a lot more versatile with her language than she used to be." Said Steph with a small smile on her face. She was sitting beside Gawain. Earlier on in the evening, after Gawain had had a few drinks, he had swaggered up to Steph, who was conversing with Dagonet about herbs, span her around and kissed her in front of the entire tavern. This lead to all of the knights cheering shouting "bout bloody time" and "get a room" and Steph turning beet red in embarassement. After there little moment Gawain had taken her aside and told her how he felt about her. She sat in shock at first causing Gawain to start fidgeting with worry but she took his hand and kissed his knuckles telling him that she had been waiting for weeks to hear him tell her how he felt. They loved each, deeply. But decided to take it slow, and not rush things.

So now they were sat with the knights, side by side, holding each others hands under the table. Every now and then she would feel Gawain brush her leg with his knuckles, she would look up seeing him smile and look back down again, blushing at the attention whilst he smiked at the effect he had on her.

"Your sure that she is not going and they have left the fort?" Questioned Arthur in worry. He may not have spoken that much, but he valued her knowledge and strength and was hoping he would be able to speak to her again.

"Yes Arthur. But you must know. Jasmine is a very broken woman. Something Happened to her in her time as a Captain that she does not wish to share yet."

"How do you know Tristan?"

"She said to Aurelius that there was a reason she left Rome for Britain, swearing never to return. She has suffered a great loos. I believe it will be a very long time before she allows herself to get close to anyone again." Having said this, Tristan stood and left the tavern. It was times like this that Arthur was greatful to have Tristan as a scout. He was able to read people easily without having to hear them speak.

Jasmine's past was slowly being revealed to them slowly, piece by piece. He would try and speak with her in the morning, but would not force her to tell him of her past until she was ready.

* * *

Tristan stood on the battlements, looking out at the wilderness of Britain. He had been on this Island for nearly fifteen years and not once had he met a woman like Jasmine before. Sure, he had met many woman in the past, but none like Jasmine. She was a mystery to him. A mystery he wished to solve. He didn't realise it yet, but he was falling for her, and falling fast. He knew Jasmine was a broken woman, and all he could do was be there for her when she needed someone.

He felt something sniffing at his feet and he looked down to see Lupe standing by his side looking at him. He knelt down and began to stroke and pet her. She licked his hands and sniffed and nusled at his face with affection.

"You approve of me I see. Tell me, is your mistress in need of a friend?" Lupe nudged him in the face and he took that for a yes. "You are an intelligent animal Lupe, Jasmine is lucky to have such a good friend." He said before she ran down the stairs and into the knights building. She reached Jasmine's door and scratched at it, asking to be let in.

Jasmine heard this and smiled. She had been unsuccessful so far in finding sleep and got up to let her friend in. As soon as lupe was inside she jumped on the bed. Jasmine smiled at her, "you want to snuggle do you?" seeing Lupe to pant with her tongue making it look like she was smiling made Jasmine laugh. "Oh alright then, you big softie."

Jasmine climbed on to the bed and lay down nearest the wall leaving room for Lupe to lay down next to her. Lupe and Spirit were all that Jasmine had left of her family and for that she was greatful. Lupe and Spirit had both kept her alive on her journey to Britain and there were many nights when she would just use Lupe as a pillow knoing that the shewolf didn't mind, and many nights where she would cry into her shoulder feeling less alone having Lupe with her.

Jasmine shut her eyes trying to get some, mentally preparing herslef for a day of questions tomorrow from the knights and Steoh and Flick.

* * *

**AN: Well guys let me know what you think. My chapters may take a while to appear on here but thats because of Uni and all the work I've been given. I will try and upload as often as I can. Thanks for sticking with it x**


	9. Interigations andTruths?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OCs._**

"Woad Language."

**_Chapter 10_**

**_452 AD_**

_Dream._

_She was walking slowly through wheat fields, under a blue sky with the sun on her back. Within minutes she had reached the top of a shallow valley filled with trees and more fields. At the centre was a farmhouse hidden behind a hedge and wooden gate. Out in the fields were the shadows of people and horses. It was the geldings in training to be sent off to work the land or be given to a new soldier. She continued to walk towards the farm, but suddenly the scene changed. Instead of the happy scene that was before her, a tall collum of smoke billowed from the farmhouse, the fields were destroyed. The many stable and field hands lay slaughtered where they once stood. The horses had run as far from the area as possible. She ran as fast as she could towards the scene. Her eyes welded up as she stumbled through the scene, calling for the one person she wanted to see with her own eyes. As she turned her head towards the old shed she got her answer, but in the worst way she could ever imagine. Her eyes widened in horror and she breathed deeply, feeling she was going to be sick, before she let out an almighty scream that was full of dispair. A scream that would have been her all over the valley had anyone been alive to hear it._

_End Dream_.

* * *

It was another two days before the knights saw Jasmine again. When Arthur had spoke to Jols he'd told Arthur that Jasmine had taken her horse and left, intent on getting some privacy. The only concilation that they had of her return was the fact that Lupe had remained at the fort and was often seen following Tristan around or sleeping in the stables keeping Jols company.

"I don't understand. Why would she go without saying anything?" Said Flick, on the second day of Jasmine's absence.

"She's changed Flick. She obviously wants to be left alone for a while and we should respect that. Remember what we were like before we arrived here and during our first days?" Steph asked. As Flick nodded her head slowly, she continued. "Jasmine's been here for ten years. It wouldn't surprise me if she managed to create a life for herself before the troubles with Commodus." Just as she finished Gawain came running up to them.

"Arthur has called a meeting. But before we go...Jasmine's riding in. We have trouble I think."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Flick, as they rushed to the main gate.

"She's pushing her horse faster by the second. I have never seen a horse run that fast. Not even a stallion."

They all ran up the steps of the main wall and looked across the landscape as Jasmine got closer. She was riding the horse one handed and held onto something large on the back of the stallion, making sure it didn't fall off.

"Come on. Let's go see what she's got." Said Gawain.

They reached the gate just as Jasmine rode through, but she never stopped. She rode past them without a single glance, shouting for people to make way as she went.

"Jols!" She shouted as got off of her horse.

"What is it?" He questioned with worry. "Is that a woad?"

"Yes Jols. And we need to get her to Arthur...Now!" She said as she got the woad off the back of Spirit.

"Ok. John?! Take care of Spirit, he's gonna need water and a good rub down."

They were both carrying the unconscious woad towards the round table room as Gawain, Steph and Flick ran up.

"Gawain. Run ahead and tell Arthur we're coming. Steph go and get some medical supplies. She may be a woad but she still needs medical attention. Oh and some smelling salts. Flick open that door will you."

They all did as she said without question. They'd all noticed that the Captain her was coming out and that it was best to do what she told them to. When they arrived, they sat the woad down on a chair that Flick pulled up and Gawain tied her to it.

"Jasmine what's going on?" Questioned Arthur. A little stund that a woad was strapped to a chair in his presence.

"I was attacjed by a group of woads after they found out that I had over heard one of their meetings. I brought her back because she will have information about the attack taht is going to happen soon. We need to wake her up. And before you ask, woadish is very similar to old welsh, that's how I understood them. (AN: I don't know what it's similar to, but I have done it so that it fits into the story. My apologies if I am wrong.) Steph?"

Steph stepped forward and handed Jasmine the smelling salts she was holding to help the woad wake up woad jumped awake and started to struggle when she felt her handswere tied to the arms of the looked at Jasmine with fear, but there was also a defiance in her look that Jasmine couldn't help but admire. She began to speak in her native tongue.

"How dare you kidnap me, woman. My brother will kill you for this."

Jasmine just smiled at the woad before answering her in her own tongue. "Will he now? He can if he wants to. I do not fear death as you obviously do. I have seen things that would make you squirm in your sleep young one." She looked back at the others before speaking again. "She isn't going to say a word with all of you here. Only two of you should stay."

"I agree. Men. Myself and Tristan will stay." Nefore the rest of the men protested he pointed to the door and followed them. Once there he whispered to Lancelot. "I want you to inform the wall troops to be on the look out. The fact that Jasmine has overheard their plans of attack may have led them to move it forward."

"Yes Arthur." Said Lancelot, taking Flick's hand as he walked away, the others following close behind them.

As soon as the door was shut, Jasmine turned back to the woad who was staring at her intently.

"What's your name?" The woad looked away from her. She dragged a chair over and sat in front of the woad. "Look, we're not going to hurt you. Ok? We just want to know about the attack. If you don't tell us then a lot of innocents are going to get hurt, maybe even die. Innocent children will die."

The woad looked at her with wide eyes. When they'd attacked in the past she'd never thought of the innocent people who would get hurt.

"Branwen. My name is Branwen."

"Hello Branwen. My name is Jasmine." She said with a smile. Arthur and Tristan looked on as she continued to talk to the woad, calmly. Tristan looked on in fasination wondering if Jasmine would teach him the language. Listening to her speak, soothed his soul. "This is Tristan and Arthur."

"Yes, I know. Particulalry the wild one. I've seen him in the forest many times."

"Of course. So, will you help us? Please?"

Branwen looked at her carefully. She would be betrying her people if she told and innocent people if she didn't. "I can't." She said with tears in her eyes.

"If your worried that your people will find out, they won't." Jasmine stopped and looked at her carefully, studying her tearful eyes. "How old are you Branwen?"

"I am 17 summers."

"And you have been fighting on the front for how long?"

"2 years."

"Jesus." Breathed Jasmine as she stood.

"What is it?" Questioned Arthur.

"She's just a kid. She has fought on the front line for 2 years, probably fought you lot, and she's only 17."

"So?"

"Arthur. If you had the chance to go back and change anything about your life what would it be?" She said, looking him in the eyes, unflinching.

Arthur thought for a moment before answering. "That my men were never taken from their homeland. That they were never brought into servitude."

"Why?"

"Because...because it was imoral...unjust. Rome never should have taken them away from their families. Their servitude is an ungodly and unjust unjust act and..."

"And?"

"They were too young." Said Arthur as he realised what Jasmine had been telling him.

"That's why I am unimpressed about this entire conflict. It is a pointless battle, mostly fought by children who shouldn't be in a warzone in the first place. They should out playing and being a child for as long as possible. Keeping their innocence for as long as possible because they will never have that again." Said Jasmine, with such passion that it struck a cord in Arthur.

"You had a family, didn't you?" Said Branwen who had been listening to Jasmine's speech quietly.

"Yes I did Branwen."

"Where are they?" She said this with such innocence that Jasmine had to fight tears from her eyes. She sat back down before answering Branwen's questioned.

"They're gone. Killed"

"Yes. All of them." She said this with such sadness that it made Arthur look at her, and for the first time since her arrival he didn't see the strong warror who had fought in many battles, he saw a broken woman who had lost everything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She didn't even look at him.

Branwen could see evrything that Jasmine was feeling at that moment. She was trying to act like the strong woman, but her mask couldn't hide the emotions that Branwen could see in her eyes. Sadness, Pain, Anger, Guilt.

"They're going to attack the main gate with a battering ram, whilst others get over the wall in secret. I don't know where though." Jasmine looked up at her.

"Thankyou Branwen. Arthur. Their going to attack the main gate to occupy us whilst they send others over the wall in secret, but she doesn't know where.

"Alright. My thanks Lady." He turned to Tristan and nodded. As Tristan opened the door to leave he looked at Jasmine and gave her a reassuring look. It was only after he revealed a secret smile that he left.

"Arthur get Steph in, Branwen needs to be fixed up." Jasmine said whilst looking at a wound on Branwen's forehead. "I'm sorry, for all the wounds."

"It was during a battle. You were trying to protect yourself."

"Ok. Where's my newest patient?" Questioned Steph, as she walked in carrying her medical supplies. "Jasmine you really don't go easy when you're fighting do you?"

"I tend not to when I fighting for my life. If you'll excuse me, I would like a wash. Feel better Branwen."

After she had gone, Steph looked at Branwen, who looked confused at Jasmine's short and clipped speech. "Don't worry, she tends to get abrupt all of a sudden. She's been like it since we met up again." Branwen gave her a small smile as Steph began to clean her up and undo her binds.

* * *

Jasmine washed and changed into her armour (AN: same as chapter 7), grabbed her weapons nad headed down to the training area.

She loosed a few arrows at the target to get rid of her frustration. Normally this would have helped, but she had too much pent up emotion to relax. She needed a battle, or soemone to spar with.

"Easy on the target Jas." It was Bors. "Don't need a new one yet." He said this with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Bors. Just have a lot of energy I need to burn up." She said quietly.

"Are you sure that's it? You look like you have something on your mind." Jasmine could see that Bors was concerned about her but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Even after all this time she couldn't speak about the cause of her grief.

"Really Bors. I'm fine. I promise. Just a lot of energy and adrenaline that needs to be spent in battle. That's all." She said with a smile. Bors looked unconvinced but accepted her answer anyway.

"Alright. Are ya gonna come to the Tavern then?"

"I don't think so. I want to stay sharp in case the woads attack." Bors gave what he may have called a giggle.

"You don't have to drink anythin'. Jus' come for somethin' to eat. My Van is cooking chicken stew tonight. Some 'ome cooking'll do ya good." He said this with such an infectious grin, it was hard to say no.

"Oh alright then." She followed him away from the training grounds towards the tavern, Lupe following her at her heels. Tristan stepped out of the shadows and smiled. He was falling for this broken woman, and he didn't even realise how far he had fallen already.

* * *

**AN: There ya go guys. Not sure when the next one will be. My summer starts in May and I'll be able to do more chapters then. Chow for now :) xx**


	10. A quiet beer before the storm

**AN: Sorry I took so long in uploading this chapter, I have been very busy with Uni work. That's why it is also quite short aswell. Hopefully I will be able to do updates alot more in the new year. Thanks for sticking with it so far.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

The bar was abuzz with activity. The soldiers were coming in and out as they had a quick break from their double shifts on the wall to have a drink before they returned to their posts, looking out for the natives and the predicted attack. Jasmine was sat next to Bors listening to one of his stories about his missions around Britain.

"So, there I was, in the middle of about 50 woads waiting for them to make their move. All the other knights had been knocked out and poor Arthur was knelt on the floor with a blade at his throat. It was up to me to save them all. So I looked at one of them blue demons and gave them the look."

"The look?" questioned Jasmine, who didn't believe a word he was saying. "Bors, I hate to say this but, I don't believe a word of this story."

"Neither does anyone else dear." laughed Vanora as she walked past. "Don't believe any of the yarns he's spinning luv. It's just a load of pigs sludge."

"It ain't sludge, Van, it really happened!"

"Sure it did, lover. Just keep saying that to yaself and all will be fine." She walked away giving him a pat on the head and winking at Jasmine, who was smirking at Bors' new expression.

"Cheer up Bors. It could be worse." Said Jasmine as she drank some water.

"How?" He asked, still feeling very disgruntled.

"People might actually start to believe you." She said as she stood up and walked to the bar, leaving Bors to grumble about cheeky females in her wake.

"You enjoy tormenting Bors when he thinks someone finally believes one of his tales, don't you?" Jasmine heard from behind her. Looking around she saw Dagonet walking towards her, a smirk on his face.

"What can I say Dagonet? He is an easy target." She said as Dagonet started to chuckle. "He's good company. He prefers to talk about these adventures he keeps mentioning. He doesn't ask questions" She said this as she glanced over at him before grabbing the barman's attention.

Dagonet gave a small smile to her last statement. He knew that he was curious about Jasmine's past, along with the rest of the knights, especially after what happened with the Roman who came with the message 2 days ago. "You know Galahad is still wondering how you managed to calm Bedivere's horse. I think he wants to ask you about it but he's worried you'll shout at him." Jasmine looked at him quietly. "He can be quite sensitive like that." Dagonet finished with a smile.

"Galahad has nothing to fear from me. The only ones who need to fear me shouting at them are the Roman Soldiers." Dagonet chuckled at this, as the bartender came over.

"Another water Miss?"

"Please." As she said this she noticed Dagonet looking at her. "What?"

"I don't think I have ever met anyone with manners as good as yours."

"Well my parents always believed in good manners. So it was how I was brought up." Dagonet nodded his head in understanding at this. "Is it just Galahad who is curious about my way with animals?"

"We all have some curiosity about it, but I believe Galahad and Tristan are showing more interest in it than the rest of us."

"Tristan?" She questioned as the bartender gave her her water and receiving he's money in return.

"Yes. He also has a particular way with animals that fascinates all of us to no end but we have never met any one who can calm a horse like you did. He doesn't speak up about it because it is not his way. He is a quiet one, Tristan, but he is a most loyal friend. He has saved my ass on a number of occasions." He looked down at Jasmine and smiled. "You fascinate him. He may not act like it at times, but I believe he wishes to befriend you. You both have common ground."

"And what is our common ground?"

"You are both quiet, you each have a way with animals, no doubt you a just as deadly on the battle field as he is, and when you pass people in the street they move out of your way instead of you moving for them. Yours is usually soldiers moving out the way though. Bors still finds that incredibly funny. He loves to see Romans tremble." He said with a laugh.

Jasmine was thoughtful for a moment before saying, "If Tristan wishes to befriend me then he may do so. He is a man of great mystery. It would be interesting to get to know him." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Am I right in saying that Galahad wishes to learn how to calm a horse?"

"I believe his exact words were 'I wish I could do something like that, my bloody mare has been in a foul mood all week.' So, yes I believe he would like to learn how to calm his horse."

"It appears that I may have become a teacher for the time being then." She said with a barely noticeable smile. "Thank you for talking with me Dagonet. It has been nice. I shall go and talk to Galahad now." And with that she walked away from him.

"She's a quiet one ent she Dag."

"That she is Van. But I believe that there is something in her past so sad that she feels unable to participate in usual soldier behavior."

"She is a lot like Tristan. Very quiet and full of mystery." Vanora said with a look of wonder as she watched Jasmine head over to Galahad. "Oh well, her story will soon unravel." She said, patting Dagonet's arm before getting back to work.


End file.
